La vie secrète d'Ambre Smith
by jufiction
Summary: Tout le monde connaît Ambre comme étant une fille froide et manipulatrice. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe quand son secret est révélé au grand jour?
1. Chapter 1

PDV Ambre Smith :

J'étais assise à une des tables du Jam, sirotant tranquillement mon smoothie. J'observai la salle. Les couples Luttéo et Gastina étaient assis sur les fauteuils en discutant et rigolant. Pas très loin de moi, je remarquai Jasmin et Delfina, toutes les deux penchées sur la tablette, sans doute pour un article pour le Fab and Chic. Je soupirai, cela faisait un petit moment que j'étais en froid avec elles. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur Simon et je sentis le coin de mes lèvres se soulever. Il était en train de travailler au bar pendant que Nico et Pedro servaient dans la salle. En relevant la tête, il croisa mon regard et il me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire quand tout à coup, un grand fracas se fit entendre.

Toutes les conversations se stoppèrent et tout le monde se tourna vers ce bruit. Un homme venait d'entrer. Il était brun avec une barbe de trois jours mal entretenue, il portait un t-shirt, qui devait être blanc autrefois, plein de tâches non identifiables et une veste en cuir abîmée. Il titubait et je pouvais sentir les effluves d'alcool de ma place.

Quand il leva enfin la tête, je me figeai. Je pus voir dans ses yeux toute la colère qu'il éprouvait. Je pouvais aussi dire qu'il n'avait pas que consommer de l'alcool. Il me vit et hurla en me pointant du doigt :

 _« - Sal*pe ! Où est ma fille ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? »_

 _« - Mike, calme-toi. »_

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Simon se rapprocher, prêt à intervenir. Mais je ne voulais pas risquer qu'il se blesse alors je le stoppai d'un signe de main.

 _« - Que je me calme ! Tu as enlevé ma fille ! Dis-moi où elle est ou j'appelle la police ! »_

Je le regardai avec un rictus moqueur :

 _« - Tu veux appeler la police ? Et bien vas-y, ne te gênes pas. Mais sache que je n'ai pas enlevé Lucy, comme ton esprit tordu de sale ivrogne le pense, elle est venue se réfugier chez moi. »_

Je me rapprochai de lui, la haine et le dégoût me subjuguant. Mais je me contrôlai et j'ajoutai d'une voix calme et froide :

 _« - Et tu as perdu le droit de l'appeler ta fille le jour où tu as commencé à lever la main sur elle. »_

Je savais que ces mots allaient l'énerver alors au lieu de le regarder droit dans les yeux, je surveillai son épaule droite. Quand je la vis se contracter, je me baissai, esquivant ainsi son poing. En me redressant, je le frappai dans l'estomac et il se plia en deux. J'en profitai alors pour l'attraper par l'épaule et le planquer contre la table la plus proche. Je passai ensuite son bras derrière son dos, l'immobilisant. Je me penchai alors sur lui :

 _« - Si jamais tu essaies de nouveau à t'en prendre à elle, je ne te laisserais pas de nouvelle chance et je te détruirais. »_

Je l'attrapai par le col de sa veste pour le redresser et le balancer au sol. Il s'y écrasa comme l'ordure qu'il était. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et il voulut se jeter sur moi mais Gary, qui était arrivé entre-temps avec Juliana, l'attrapa et le jeta dehors. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers moi, et même si d'habitude j'aimais être le centre de l'attention, là je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de fuir loin de là et fuir mes responsabilités.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas maintenant qu'ils avaient vu ce visage que j'avais cherché à cacher depuis des années. Simon s'approcha, le regard plein d'interrogations et d'inquiétude :

 _« - Ambre, est-ce que ça va ? »_

 _« - Euh… Oui, ça va merci. »_

 _« - Mais enfin, c'était qui ce type ? Et puis c'est qui cette Lucy ? »_

Je me tournai vers Luna, qui venait de poser ces questions, et je vis que tout le monde attendait ma réponse. Je soupirai et dis :

 _« - Lucy est ma sœur. »_


	2. Chapter 2

La révélation

PDV Ambre :

 _« - Ta sœur ? Comment ça ta sœur ? »_

Je soupirai. Déjà que je ne voulais pas leur révéler pas cette partie de moi, il est absolument hors de question que je le fasse à portée d'oreilles indiscrètes.

 _« - Ecoutez, Lucy n'est pas sœur biologique mais je ne vais pas tout vous expliquer maintenant. Ce soir, venez tous à la résidence et je vous raconterai tout. Promis. »_

 _« - Quoi ? Non, attends… »_ Commença Mattéo.

 _« - Ce soir. C'est une histoire assez compliquée donc on se retrouve ce soir après la fermeture du Jam »._

Alors que tout le monde commença à objecter, Simon intervint :

 _« - Hey, les gars ! Les gars, stop ! Moi aussi, je veux des explications mais je suis aussi d'accord avec Ambre. Le mieux est d'attendre ce soir, quand on ne sera qu'entre nous. »_

 **Ellipse jusqu'au soir.**

J'attendais l'arrivée des autres nerveusement. Heureusement que Sharon et Rey étaient à une réunion d'entreprise. De plus, Tino, Carlos et Amanda venaient de finir leur service. On sera donc tranquille. Quant à Monica et Miguel, je sais qu'ils respecteront notre intimité.

Quand mes « invités » arrivèrent, on s'installa sur les canapés du salon. Simon s'assit près de moi. Sa présence me donna le courage de raconter mon histoire. De raconter cette partie de ma vie que j'ai toujours cachée, sans doute par peur, par honte de susciter la pitié.

 _« - Bon, merci d'être venu et … Jasmin éteins ta tablette ! »_

 _« - Mais enfin, c'est un super scoop… »_

 _« - Jasmin, s'il te plaît. »_

Elle fit une moue boudeuse mais rangea sa tablette.

 _« - Bon alors, c'est très difficile pour moi de vous raconter cette histoire, mon histoire. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je le fais. Alors, s'il vous plaît ne m'interrompez pas. »_

Tous acquiescèrent.

 _« - Je n'ai pas toujours vécu ici. En fait, Sharon m'a adopté quand j'avais 9 ans. Quand je suis née, j'ai été laissée dans un orphelinat dans lequel j'ai grandi jusqu'à mes 6 ans. C'est là que j'ai été adoptée par un couple qui avait déjà adopté une autre fille, Maggie. Elle avait 9 ans. L'adoption de Lucy s'est faite quelques mois après la mienne. Elle avait 4 ans. L'adoption, c'est ce dont rêvent tous les enfants orphelins. Cela aurait pu être parfait, sauf à un détail près. Le couple, Fred et Katie, ne faisaient pas ça par amour pour les enfants mais plus pour l'argent qui vient avec. Enfin surtout pour Fred, qui dépensait l'argent des aides dans l'alcool et les jeux. Katie, elle, vivait dans l'ombre de son mari. Et sous ses coups. »_

Je relevai les yeux vers mon auditoire. Ils étaient tous silencieux. Je tournai la tête vers Simon qui m'adressa un sourire triste, et je vis dans ses yeux, non pas de la pitié, mais de la compassion, de l'appréhension pour la suite et même une pointe… de colère ?


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"ATTENTION : SCENE VIOLENTE /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"PDV Simon :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"On était là, tous assis dans le salon des Benson, écoutant Ambre raconter son histoire. Sa dernière phrase m'avait fait froid dans le dos. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCet enfoiré avait osé lever la main sur des innocents et sans doute sur ma Ambre ! Enfin Ambre. Cette dernière reprit son histoire, le regard plongé dans le passé :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"« - Pendant presque un an, Maggie, Lucy et moi avons essayé de se protéger des coups et de sa colère. Katie n'intervenait jamais, parce que lorsqu'il nous battait, il l'ignorait. En fait, c'est surtout Maggie qui prenait les coups, pour nous protéger, nous les plus jeunes. Après Lucy et moi, on la soignait, enfin surtout moi, on voulait préserver Lucy le plus possible. Mais un jour, après avoir perdu une grosse somme d'argent aux courses et s'être soulé au bar, il est rentré et… » /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sa voix se brisa. Je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues, la culpabilité rongeant son regard. En prenant sa main, je m'aperçus qu'elle tremblait alors je la lui serrais pour lui montrer mon soutient./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"« - Il est rentré, en claquant la porte violemment. On était toutes les trois dans le salon, on regardait la télé. En le voyant, Maggie nous a dit de monter dans nos chambres. Alors, je l'ai écouté. J'ai tiré Lucy par la main et on est monté en courant. On entendait crier, un mélange des hurlements de fureur de Fred et ceux de douleurs de Maggie. J'ai dit à Lucy de fermer la porte à clé et je suis redescendue discrètement. Jamais on ne l'avait vu autant en colère et instable. Je l'ai vu la prendre par le cou, Maggie avait le visage en sang, à peine consciente mais elle m'a vu et m'a fait signe de me cacher et de ne pas faire de bruit. Il l'a ensuite balancée contre le miroir du salon, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il y avait du sang et des morceaux de verre partout. Maggie n'était plus consciente mais il s'en foutait et il a continué à la rouer de coups… » /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Ambre s'arrêta de parler, secouée par les larmes, complètement détruite. On était tous choqué par la violence de sa vie passée et de la scène à laquelle elle avait assistée. On avait tous les larmes aux yeux. Luna se leva et prit Ambre dans ses bras qui se laissa faire, mais sans lâcher ma main. On se rapprocha tous d'elle pour lui montrer notre soutien, la laisser pleurer, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre. Après de longues minutes, elle se calma et continua son histoire :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"« - La suite est un peu floue. Je me souviens juste de Katie entrant dans le salon en hurlant et lui s'enfuyant du meurtre qu'il venait de commettre. Ensuite, juste des sirènes et des adultes nous parlant doucement, nous auscultant en voyant nos bleus et nos entailles. Je me souviens de Katie, menottées dans une voiture de police. Ensuite, Lucy et moi de retour à l'orphelinat. Lucy est ma seule sœur, la seule à compter pour moi. Ma responsabilité. Alors, quand j'estimais qu'elle n'avait pas assez à manger, je lui donnais mon repas ou je la défendais quand les autres enfants l'embêtaient. Ce qui arrivait, l'un comme l'autre, assez souvent. Je ne vivais que pour la protéger, parce que je n'ai pas su le faire avec Maggie. Mais un jour, Sharon est entrée dans l'orphelinat et m'a vu, moi, défendant avec acharnement ma petite sœur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle a voulu m'adopter. Au début, je ne la laissais pas m'approcher, ayant une confiance avec les adultes très faible. Mais c'est finalement Lucy qui m'a convaincu, car elle voyait que je me tuais à petit feu pour elle. Alors j'ai accepté et Sharon a fini par m'adopter. Quelques temps après, Lucy s'est faite adoptée par un gentil couple qui voyageait beaucoup. Mais on est restée en contact. J'ai aussi appris que Fred avait été arrêté, retrouvé, cuvant dans un bar miteux. C'était pour moi, la fin du cauchemar. Mais pas pour Lucy. » span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/em/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"PDV Simon :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Jamais je ne me serais douté de l'histoire d'Ambre. Comment a-t-elle fait pour garder le silence pendant si longtemps ? Elle a traversé tellement d'épreuves. Je savais que sous son armure de fille froide et manipulatrice se cachait une fille blessée. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était brisée. Une toute nouvelle Ambre se dévoilait à nos yeux, à la fois forte et fragile. Et plus magnifique que jamais./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"« - Les nouveaux parents de Lucy étaient géniaux, ils l'emmenaient en voyage avec eux. Quand elle revenait à Buenos Aires, je pouvais voir à quel point elle était heureuse, elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient à chaque fois qu'elle me racontait ses voyages. Mais il y a, à peu près, un an, ses parents sont morts dans un crash d'hélicoptère. Elle n'était pas avec eux, heureusement, mais elle a été renvoyée à l'orphelinat. A 14 ans, elle n'avait plus l'espoir de se faire adopter. J'ai essayé d'être là pour elle mais elle se renfermait de plus en plus, rejetant de plus en plus les personnes qui voulaient l'aider. Je me suis accrochée autant que j'ai pu mais elle a fini par couper totalement les ponts avec moi. C'est à ce moment-là, Luna, que tu es entrée dans ma vie. Avec ta joie de vivre, tu me rappelais ma Lucy d'avant et cela ne faisait que raviver la douleur de son rejet. Alors, j'ai renvoyé toute cette douleur, toute cette frustration sur toi et les autres mais surtout sur toi. Je suis vraiment désolée. Jamais je n'aurais dû agir comme je l'ai fait et je regrette sincèrement. Je vous dois à tous des excuses pour mon comportement. »/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Luna se rapprocha doucement et posa sa main sur son genou :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"« - Ce n'est pas grave Ambre. Je comprends et évidemment je te pardonne. »/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"« - Merci mais je n'aurais jamais dû vous causer autant de tords. Je suis vraiment désolée. »/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"« - Tu sais, Ambre, on comprend. Tu n'es pas la seule fautive. Aucun d'entre nous n'a vu à quel point tu étais mal. »/em Dit Delfina, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"« Sauf, peut-être, Simon qui lui, en plus, ne connait pas depuis aussi longtemps de nous »/em, ajoute-t-elle en souriant./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, surtout quand je croisai le regard doux d'Ambre. Je lui souris en caressant le dos de sa main avec mon pouce et se fût à son tour de rougir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Juliana prit alors la parole pour amener Ambre à finir son histoire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"« - Il y a deux mois, je patinais dans le parc quand j'ai trouvé Lucy. Elle était en très mauvais état, avec des bleus sur les bras et le visage ainsi qu'une lèvre fendue. Je l'ai ramené ici, sans que personne ne le remarque et je l'ai cachée dans ma chambre. Je lui ai soignée ses blessures. Elle m'a alors racontée que l'assistante sociale en charge de son dossier avait réussi à trouver son père biologique et que celui-ci voulait la récupérer. Il s'est avéré qu'il s'agissait en fait de Mike, le meilleur ami de Fred. A chaque fois qu'il venait le voir dans la maison, il était gentil avec nous et même, des fois, quand Fred levait la main devant lui, il l'en empêchait et arrivait même à le calmer. Alors Lucy est allée avec lui et c'était génial. Mais ce jour-là, il avait abusé de la bouteille et même de la drogue et il avait pété un câble. Alors elle s'est enfuie. Je lui ai dit d'appeler la police, je ne voulais pas que le scénario se reproduise. Mais elle a refusé, elle ne voulait pas retourner une fois de plus à l'orphelinat. Elle voulait juste attendre qu'il se calme, qu'il revienne à son état normal. On s'est disputée et j'ai fini par céder. Mais je lui ai fait promettre de m'appeler tous les jours et de me prévenir s'il recommençait. Ce qu'il a fait, i jours. Elle m'a appelée en pleur et terrifiée, elle s'était cachée devant la résidence. Alors je suis sortie la récupérer mais comme il y avait Sharon, je n'ai pas pu la faire entrer. Je l'ai donc amenée dans un autre endroit, plus sûre, pour la soigner. »/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Le visage de Luna s'éclaira soudain, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"« - Je me souviens ! Tu es passée par la cuisine, et j'ai trouvé ça bizarre parce que tu ne passes jamais par la cuisine. Tu avais l'air inquiète et tu nous as dit de prévenir ta marraine que tu sortais. » /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"« - Où est Lucy maintenant ? »/em demandai-je./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"« - En sécurité, chez la mère de Maggie. »/em/p 


End file.
